Glory of Sweets
by The Mook is Loose
Summary: Team Elma's resident super weapon has no idea what sweets are. So Lin takes it upon herself to educate him on their importance to life. And probably milking his credits for some herself. Elma is just tagging along for emotional support.


**Because why the hell not. Came to mind because I was eating said thing. And I just thought this little scene in my head. Enjoy.**

 **Also potential rambling on another story.**

* * *

Not many things could bother Lin. Well, nothing major anyways. It's always the little things really.

So it came to a shock and almost into a self induced panic when Linly found out that their third teammate didn't even know what sweets were. He claimed to never have noticed or not really cared enough to even learn what they were. He knew they were food but that's as far as he knew.

Linly being the caring person that she is, decided to educate their teammate on the glory of sweets.

By dragging him around NLA all day buying sweets with his wallet.

 **Sigh.**

"That was a big one." The team leader remarked to the sigh that threatened to swallow NLA whole. They all knew enjoyment was something Akira struggled to find anywhere but on the field of battle. So when being dragged against his will and spending HIS money on stuff he didn't care about. Well, saying he was uninterested is being nice.

Akira just let a grunt escape from his throat. And both knew him enough to know that means he was dissatisfied. Quite a literal translation of 'I'd rather be anywhere else." Such knowledge of the fact, and the idea that she felt like she was wasting his time was disheartening. And rather saddening.

A disgruntled look, a small grunt, and the shine of the eyes as her grip faltered and her lips quivered. It was enough to make Akira realize exactly what he had done. He looked shocked for but a moment as sorrow filled his being at his unintentional heartless behavior. He didn't think it meant this much for Lin.

She just wanted to enjoy some time with him.

He reaffirmed the grip he had on her hand. To which she looked up with curiosity. An unexpected smile and a quick peck on the forehead was enough to rejuvenate the joy, excitement, and desire to show him all the sweets both Mankind and the Xenokind had to offer.

Despite his own pleasures. The happiness and joy of all his friends were what he truly continued on living for. Despite being nothing more than a weapon with emotions, it was one of the morbid pleasures he obtained after the fact. He smiled to himself.

A machine with a heart. One that could posses feelings.  
Such a strange universe, oh how he would love to explore it, perhaps finding something to quash the idea that he isn't anything more than a fabricated reality.

Such would be the day. But not today.

He was brought out of his musings by Lin excitedly telling him about the next line of sweets. A building called a...

"Bake...ry?"

"Yeah! This where they make cookies, sweet breads, cakes, stuff like that."

"Hmm." He hummed before his team entered. Akira examined the many shelves and treats that lined them behind glass cases. The smell of vanilla and chocolate assaulted his senses with the occasional whiff of strawberry. Or rather, the Miran equivalent.

Gotta hand it to these humans. To replicate flavors and functions without any of the initial natural resources is still impressive to this day.

Lin brought his attention back to the front where Lin had ordered a batch of this small mushroom looking treat. Cupcakes they were called.

He examined one with a scrutinizing gaze as his team watched with anticipation to hear his verdict. He tore a small piece off of the treat and gazed at it long and hard with a few sniffs in between. The smell was appealing. It was soft and reminded him of many of Mira's flora. He took a nibble of the treat. Then another with a larger piece, then once more with an even larger piece.

He took in the flavor with each bite. A very soft flavor with the sweetness setting in after he swallowed the bite, ensuring a prolonged pleasure after the initial bite.

He hummed in content. Then began eating the cupcake at the same pace as the other two. His own way of approving of the treat. Linly was absolutely ecstatic. While Elma enjoyed the reactions and affinity her two subordinates shared with just a treat.

Akira let loose a chuckle when Lin grew excited and decided to shove more sweets in his face. The baker themselves didn't mind. Knowing the legendary Team Elma would bring them customers as well as the current flow of income because of the young little girl spoiling her father with gifts.

Or so was the scene.

They blew thousands of Akira's credits just eating sweets the two of them. The new found sweet tooth laughed silently alongside Lin who was enjoying both the sweets and the Team's presence together. A short barely visible blush of happiness graced her cheeks as the team enjoyed their binge.

They left after they started almost passing the 10K mark. Much to the disappointment of the bakers. However they got their own share of the happiness.

The group both full and filled with joy. Akira smiling and laughing with Lin as he never had done before brought this great ping of happiness to Elma. Enough for her to almost shed some tears. Something that Akira SOMEHOW noticed before he dragged her into their antics too.

Lin sitting on his shoulders actually acting like a daughter would with their father with Akira's arm draped around Elma's waist much like lovers do.

They truly looked like a real human family.

Something none of them had.

Something one had lost.

Something one had run away from.

Something one never could have.

But yet. Here they were.

One big happy family.

And many more friends always watching their back.  
The love they all held for each other.

How unfortunate that one day. It will all have to come to an end.

But for now.  
They'll enjoy it for what it's worth.

With that thought buried within the minds of two. And active in the mind of one. He wanted to let it be known.

At the dinner table when they all sat down to eat their meal. He let his eyes wander. Enough to worry them.  
His ploy had been a success. His lips contorted to a short grin before him embraced the both of them once more.  
And with one happy smile.  
And the joys of laughter let his thoughts speak.

"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

 **I have no idea what truly triggered the need I had to write this story. I wish I did. Really, I do. But I don't. So it is what it is.**

 **I really liked this story and even the slight ramblings felt rather above satisfactory to even myself. (A feet which is near impossible.)**

 **But everything is not without inspiration. I had recently looked into this other fanfic writer known as NullNoMore. His stories I suppose were a catalyst to this style of story. While the story itself was inspired by Cupcakes.**

 **Check his stuff out. They're trippy but in a good way.**

 **Now onward to the next idea that makes about as much sense conceptually as it does selling your clients for pocket change.**


End file.
